Metal Overlord Revised
by Warrior of Virtue
Summary: Sonic Heroes from Metal Sonic's point of veiw. WARNING! Spoilers. This is a rewrite of my fic which was deleted for being in script. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Overlord  
By  
Warior  
  
I'm re-writing this because it was deleted for being in script format. I'll get it all typed up soon.  
  
It was a beautiful day in the Mystic Ruins. The sun shined down on the ancient structures as animals raced through the dense jungle. But far beneath this peaceful place was the underground base of the infamous Dr. Eggman. We find him in an office like room drawing up blueprints, plans, and schematics for his latest world domination plot. He looked at his plan and started laughing insanely.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This plan can't fail," said Eggman  
  
Meanwhile, right outside the door, Metal Sonic was listening to his master gloat. He was becoming annoyed by the doctor's over confidence.  
  
"That's exactly what he said last time," said Metal. "Did he succeed? No! I can see it all now. Eggman unleashes his newest instrument of destruction and Sonic comes and blows it to pieces."  
  
Just then, Eggman stepped out of his planning facility and looked down at his creation. He smirked before addressing his creation.  
  
"Ah, Metal Sonic. You will be happy to know I am prepared to bring the world to its knees!"  
  
He walked off to gloat about his new plan with a great deal of confidence that he would soon be Earth's supreme leader. Metal Sonic, curiosity getting the better of him, stepped in to the office to see what this so called great plan was. He walked to Eggman's desk had saw that he hadn't even bothered to put his plans in the files. After calling Eggman an idiot, he began reading.  
  
He said, "This had better be good. /Build huge war fleet and conquer the nations of the world one by one THAT'S IT?!!! That imbecile! Does he honestly think that this will be enough to take over the Earth? Why do I follow that idiot anyway?!!"

That was when it hit him. "Why do I obey him?," he asked himself. "Unlike his other creations I have a will of my own. Yet I still follow his orders without question. Why? Hm.." Then he smirked. "Perhaps it's time for a new order," he said. "I am twice the leader he ever was. I could take this planet for my self. I could be the emperor of this land, ruling as the Earth's Supreme Being!" He suddenly stoped and started thinking. "But wait. I have to factor in that blue menace. In a straight fight he would slaughter me. I have to get stronger. That shouldn't be a problem."

He walked off to prepare his mutiny. Along the way he ran into two creatures that looked almost exactly like him, Steel Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) and Iron Sonic (Sonic and Knuckles).  
  
Steel Sonic looked at him and said,"Unit 1109, why are you not at your station?"  
  
Metal Sonic glared at the androids and said,"I've got work to do. Get out of my way!" He walked off anoyed. 'Why did the doctor even bother to rebuild them?,' he thought. 'Sonic crushed them effortlessly. Wait a minute.' He smirked before turning to two machines. He said,"Hey, you two?" They both turned to him. "How would you like too destroy Sonic?" he asked.  
  
Iron Sonic, astounded, asked,"Have you found a way to do so?!"  
  
Metal said,"I believe so. Come with me."  
  
They walk a short ways and come to a double door. He gestured them inside and they obeyed.  
  
He then said,"This will just take a second." He went over to a computer and began typing in plans for an enhanced version of himself. He said,"This is excellent."  
  
Iron Sonic said,"But in your current state, such a drastic upgrade is impossible."  
  
He simply said,"Well let's change that." He walked over to them and said,"You said you were willing to help me correct?  
  
Steel sonic said,"Affirmative."  
  
Metal smirks and says,"Well than.." Suddenly he grabbed them and began absorbing their energy. Their screams of pain echoed throughout the base.  
  
Metal Sonic laughed insanely and said,"Now you are mine!" There was a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Metal Sonic was the only one left. He had drastically changed. He had doubled in size and had many more spines on his back. He also had created a cloak to complete the look. He looked, for lack of a better term, awesome. His former comrades had been reduced to scrap on the floor. He smirked and said,"Now that's more like it. I have the combined strength and speed of both of them, as well as Iron Sonic's ability to use chaos. Now it's time to take my place as this world's ruler."  
  
Well there you have it. Better, worse, what? Well please leave a reveiw. I'll get the rest of it re-typed soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Still rewriting.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything even remotly related to it. It is the property of Sega inc.  
  
Metal Overlord  
pt.2

Last time, Metal Sonic decided Dr. Eggman was a bumbling idiot. And decided to take control of his army. Will he succeed? Let's find out.  
  
Metal Sonic was examining his new body and planning ways to forword his plans. "My power has been increased greatly", he said," but I am still no where near the completion of my evolution. Sonic still poses a threat. Perhaps their is a way." He ponders for a moment then continues. "If I could observe him for a time, I could collect a sufficiant supply of combat data to match him at every level. But wait." He smirks. "Why stop there. I could gather data from all of the mightyest warriors in the world. I would be invincible! But first, (goes over to the computer) I need to re-program my forces. Can't have that idiot screwing things up. Let's see...  
  
He begins typing and eventualy the screen turns red.  
  
A computerized voice says,"Warning! Autherized personel only. Input password."  
  
He says,"No problem. I remember that he used the same password as his grandfather. Password is (begins typing) MA-RI-A, Maria."  
  
The computer beeps and says,"Access allowed. Good afternoon Dr. Eggman."  
  
Metal Sonic scowls alittle and says,"Hmm. I'll have to change that greeting. Computer, open the programing circuit for all Eggman droids."  
  
The computer says,"Acknowledging. State your command."  
  
Metal says,"All Egg droids. From this day on you will obey only Metal Sonic."  
  
The computer made a few beeps before it said,"Reprograming has been successful. All droids and servebots will obey only Metal Sonic."  
  
Metal Sonic smirked and said,"Excellent. Now no one can challenge my authority."  
  
Just then the door opened and Eggman walked in.  
  
In a rage he yelled,"Metal Sonic! What is the meaning of this?!" He then notices the enhancements in Metal Sonic's desighn and becomes more shocked than angry and says,"What have you done to yourself?"  
  
Metal Sonic faces his former master and says,"Like the new look? It's not quite finished yet, but it'll have to do."  
  
Eggman's fury returns and he yells,"I order you to stop this!"  
  
Metal Sonic defiantly says,"I'm my own master now. I'm not taking orders from you, or anyone else! Their's a new order now, one that will be writen in fire and the blood of all who oppose me!"  
  
Eggman says,"You won't get away with this!" He turns to see two battle droids and says,"Seize him!" The bots remain motionless.  
  
Metal Sonic smirks and says,"These droids obey only me now. Take him away!" With that, the droids grabed Eggman and dragged him away kicking and screaming profanities. Metal says,"Hmm, takes care of him. Now, let's see. Computer!  
  
The computer beeps and says,"Yes Metal Sonic?

Metal, a little surprised, says,"Guess the reprograming worked better than I thought. Give me information on the worlds fighters."  
  
"Acknowledging,"said the computer as it began making a number of beeps. Finnaly it stopped and the computer said," Data analysis complete. 582789 entrees found."  
  
Needless to say, Metal's glowing eyes shot wide open. "Huh?! This might take a while," he said.  
  
I hate re-writing. But I'll do it for my fans.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people. Well since I got a few reveiws, I guess I should get back too work.

Metal Overlord  
pt. 3

Metal Sonic slumped into his chair and said,"Uh..finally." After 3 straight days and nights without re-energizing (The robot varient of sleeping), Metal Sonic had narrowed the nearly 600000 fighters down to 12. As he had expected, all of them were affiliated with Sonic somehow. He said,"These warriors should serve my purposes well enough. Hmm....It's amazing. Some of these people aren't even in their teens yet. But their's no dought, these are the strongest fighters on Earth. Let's see......"  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog, age 15. All around hero, nuf said. Supposedly the fastest living creature on Earth.  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower, age 8. Young, two-tailed, flying kitsune. Highly skilled mecha technician.  
  
Knuckles the Echidna, age 16. Last descendent of a warrior race. Highly skilled Martial Artist.  
  
Shadow the Hedghog, age unknown. End result of Research Project Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form.  
  
E-123 Omega, time of creation unknown. The last E-100 model machine. Easily the ultimate E-series robot.  
  
Rouge the Bat, age 17. Theif/ Treasure Hunter/ Spy. Will do anything for jewels.  
  
Amy Rose, age 12. A female hedgehog obsessed with Sonic. Weapon of choice, Piko Piko Hammer.  
  
Cream the Rabbit, age 6. A young, long eared, flying rabbit. Loves Chao.  
  
Big the Cat, age 19. A massive cat who uses his fishing rod in battle. Loves frogs.  
  
Espio the Chameleon, age 16. A militeristic ninja. Can become invisible.  
  
Vector the Crocodile, age 20. A laidback crocidilian. Leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency.  
  
Charmy the Bee, age 6. The young, hyper active mascot of Chaotix. Highly adept flyer.  
  
He said,"Now all I have to do is get them here. Let's see. Well when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles find out the world's in danger they'll come at me with everything they've got. Computer, where are Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails?"  
  
The computer said,"Searching......Sensors indicate that Sonic the Hedgehog is at the Grand Canyon, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna are currently on Angel Island."  
  
Metal said,"Hmm... If Tails and Knuckles are informed, they will tell Sonic. I should try to draw attention from myself. It would be good to keep them in the dark. I could make them think the doctor is still in charge. Computer, send the following message to the Tornado 2."  
  
Dear Sonic Heroes  
  
Guess what Sonic Heroes. I've finally developed the ultimate weapon!  
In three days I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me?  
  
Sincerly Eggman

With a beep, the computer said,"Message sent."  
  
Metal said,"Now they will come after Eggman. I'll have to send troops. Let's see next up, determine the location of Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega."  
  
The computer said,"Searching.....E-123 Omega and Shadow the Hedgehog are being held in an abandoned Egg fortress in South America. Rouge the Bat has been located in her home in the United States.  
  
Metal said,"Send the following E-mail to Rouge the Bat."  
  
Rouge, I have discovered the location of an Egg fortress in South America. The exact cordinates have been disclosed. I have determined that it contains a treasure vault containing an enormous stock of precious gems. It is all yours.

Signed Anonymous  
  
Metal said,"Now she will release Shadow and Omega and the three of them will come in force. Now for Chaotix. How do I...?" At that, he looked at a security camera and saw Eggman.  
  
Eggman paced for a moment before he said,"How am I going to get out of this mess? That traitor will pay dearly for this!"  
  
Metal smirked and said,"Hmm...I wonder." He turned to a nearby servebot and said,"You. Go to Eggman and pretend you are still loyal to him. Give him information about the Chaotix Detective Agency and this pair of radio transmiters." He gave the servebot a pair of radios and he went to carry out his orders. Metal said,"Let's see now." He looked at the moniter to see the servebot deliver the information and equipent. He said,"Now that's that. Now for the others. Hmm...Amy is obsesed with Sonic. I could use my appearance as bait. Computer. Give me information on Cream the Rabbit."  
  
It said,"Cream the Rabbit is obsessed with chao and is esspecialy fond of two. Cheese and its brother Chocola."  
  
Metal said,"If I kidnap one of those chao, she will come after me. Computer, give me information on Big."  
  
The computer said,"Big the Cat loves his best freind Froggy."  
  
Metal said,"So all I have to do is kidnap those creatures and make sure people see me. Sounds easy enough."  
  
(Mystic Ruins)  
  
Metal searched the jungle before finnaly spotting Big's camp. He said,"There it is." He carefully snuck into Big's camp. He said,"Now where is that...?" He saw a frog sleeping on a mat. "So their you are," he said. He grabed the frog and flew toword Station Square.  
  
(Chao Garden)  
  
Metal made his way to the main Chao holding area. "There's Chocola and Cheese. Hmmm... Chocolate Cheese." He thought for a minute and kringed. "Times like this I'm glad I don't have a stomach." He quickly ran out and grabed Chocola to evryone's surprise. "Now ta get outta here." Metal Sonic ran toword Emerald Coast to make sure he was seen. To his joy, he heard the click of a camera. This ensured that Cream and Big would definetly know about "Sonic taking their freinds"  
  
(Egg Fortress)  
  
Metal said,"Well that's that. Now I merely have to wait for them to come. Hmmm... I'll need some sort of a distraction." He remembered the attack plans Eggman wrote. "Why not. I'll use Bullet Station on Red Mountain. There's a weapons factory there if memory sreves."  
  
Sorry. I know it shouldn't take this long to re-write. I was going to quite all together before I got a reveiw. Thanks Golbez! I'm a big fan of your work!


	4. Chapter 4

Back to work.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. I never have and I probably never will.  
  
Metal Overlord  
pt. 4  
  
Bullet Station  
  
Metal Sonic was in a docking bay watching several ships being built when a techbot aproached.  
  
The servent said,"My lord, production is up 400 percent. 5000 ships are ready and waiting."  
  
Metal said,"Excellent. Continue as planned."

The techbot said,"Yes my lord."  
  
Suddenly, a door opened near by and in came a science droid.  
  
It said," My lord! Great news!"  
  
Metal said,"Yes?"  
  
The science droid said,"Please follow me." They went through a seiries of corridors until they came to a lab. "You know those two lifeforms that you brought here?"  
  
Metal said,"Yes. What about them?"  
  
It said,"Well we were annalyzing them when we found something remarkable. In all my years of research I've never...."  
  
Metal, who was getting a little annoyed, screamed,"JUST GET TO THE POINT!!!!"  
  
The droid cringed and said,"Uh..Sorry sir. We found trace elements of chaos on them."  
  
This was not something Metal Sonic had expected,"WHAT?!!"  
  
The droid chuckled and said,"That's what we thought too sir. Apparently these creatures both received long term exposure to either the Chaos Emerelds, the Master Emerald, or both."  
  
Metal said,"Bring them to me."  
  
The droid said,"Yes sir." He left and came back a few minutes later with a cage containing Froggy and Chocola "Here you are sir."  
  
"Hmm. Let's see." He picked them up and examined them. "Ah ha! Yes now I feel it. Raw chaos. This should be good." He opened the cage and grabed them. "Now you're mine!" He sent a strange form of energy through them, turning them into a purple liquid which he absorbs into his hands. "Excellent. Chaos data extraction commencing. Estimated time, 72 hours. I'll be in my control room."  
  
With a salute, the droid said,"Yes sir." He then returned to his work.  
  
Metal Sonic went through a series of halls until he came to an elevator. He went to a panel and typed in a code.  
  
A computer voice said,"Access allowed."  
  
The elevator then took him to his private chambers. The elevator stoped at an indoor garden area. He walked forword toword a set of double doors. He opened them to reveal a colonial room with every luxury imaginable.  
  
Metal looked around for a moment and said,"Hmm. Eggman was a moron but he had excellent taste." He walked to a massive computer on the far wall. "Now let's begin. Computer, what is the current position of my quarry?"  
  
The computer beeped and said,"All twelve fighters have been located in Seaside Hill."  
  
"Are the Egg Hawks ready?"

"Armed, fueled, and awaiting orders."  
  
"Excellent. Have three piloted by Eggman droids. I'll pilot the last one." He then morphed into an exact copy of Eggman. In the doctor's voice, he said,"Now let's get down to business."  
  
More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Working.  
  
Metal Overlord  
pt.5  
  
Ocean Palace  
  
Metal Sonic ,disquised as Eggmam, was in his Egg Hawk, waiting for his quarrey.  
  
"They should be along any minute. The other hawks have already found their targets. Hmm?" He looked up to see Espio, Vector, and Charmy. "Ah here they are." He went down to meet them. "So you were the ones playing games with my army!"  
  
Vector simply said,"Sorry, just part of the job."  
  
Espio took a fighting stance and said,"That's the evil genius, Doctor Eggman!"  
  
Charmy, confused, asked,"Dr. Who?"  
  
Metal smirked and said,"Yes, let me show you who I really am!"  
  
The radio suddenly said,"Hah! I knew it was him! Don't hesitate! Take him out!"  
  
They all started running along a bridge, Metal shooting at them.  
  
Espio said,"A self-proclaimed genius scientist."  
  
Charmy exclaimed,"What a psycho!"  
  
Vector said,"You're either a genius or a mad-man. Either way, you'll pay for gettin in our way!"  
  
They came to an island where Metal set down.  
  
He yelled,"Ingage rotery attack!"  
  
He began to spin in circles firing at them.  
  
Vector smirked and said,"It's gonna take more than that Doc! Guys! Let's go!!!! Charmy and Espio jumped into his mouth and curled into balls. "RAAARGH!!!!" He fired them like cannonballs at the Egg Hawk, tearing huge holes in the hull and destroying the rotors.  
  
Charmy yelled,"HA HA HA HA!!!! Take that!!"  
  
In a rage, Metal yelled," OH NO!! My rotors are gone!! How could they cause that much damage so quickly?! The computer was right! These guys are the best!!!! This calls for reinforcements." He then pushed a button on his console. "Take this!"  
  
At that, a small army of eggbots appeared to fight off the three warriors.  
  
Metal said,"Keep them busy!" He then flew off down the path.  
  
Espio simply said,"How pathetic. NINJA POWER!" He jumped high into the aqir and rained shurikens on the eggbots, decimating them. " Let's go!"  
  
Metal yell,"THIS IS REDICULOUS!!  
  
Vector said,"This enges now Doc!  
  
The fighters chased the Hawk to another small island.  
  
Charmy yell,"Let's get him!"Espio and Vector got under him and were fired at the Egg Hawk by Charmy.  
  
The Egg Hawk started to explode.  
  
Metal yelled,"This isn't the end!!" He flew off just as the Hawk exploded. "That was absolute madness!" He transformed back to normal and flew off.  
  
He said,"I'll need better weapons. How can I get proper combat data if they destroy my forces without even trying?!"  
  
It was then that the three egg droids he sent out returned.  
  
One said,"My lord, we were able to gather data but were beaten to quickly to ensure full retreivel."  
  
Metal sighed and said,"This sounds familiar."  
  
A second one said,"We can transfer what we have."  
  
Metal shrugged and said,"It will have to do for now." He extended a set of wires into the egg droids and closed his eyes as he began downloading, after a few seconds he opened is eyes and looks at his servents."Data retreival successfull. You wern't kidding. They crushed your forces. I'll inform the science division that we need better weaponry. Return to base!"  
  
The bots yelled,"YES SIR!  
  
They then began the long flight home.  
  
More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. I thank you all so much for the reveiws. I love it it when people enjoy my work. But I digress.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any thing related to it.

Metal Overlord pt.6

(Bullet Station)  
  
Metal Sonic and his servants had returned from their botched campaign. They were then approached by a servebot.  
  
"Welcome back my lord. Was your hunt successful?" Metal Sonic just glares at him. "M-my lord?  
  
"Inform the Science Team I wish to speak with them."  
  
"As you wish Master." Slightly puzzled, he went to carry out his orders.  
  
(Meeting Room)

Metal Sonic was in a meeting with his science droids.  
  
"You summoned us Master?"  
  
"Yes. I have come to demand better results!"  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"The Egg Hawks were destroyed in seconds! I can't gain data if my enemies aren't even challenged!"  
  
Shocked, the droid yelled,"But that's impossible! By our calculations the Egg Hawks could have taken half of the Earth's military force! Are you saying they were crushed by twelve anthromorphs?!"  
  
"That is correct. I want better weapons. GET TOO IT!!!"  
  
Terrified, the droids said, in unison,"Y-YES SIR!!!"  
  
All but one left to carry out their orders.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"S-sir? I thought you should know that we did create some new weapons while you were gone."  
  
"Well, start talking!  
  
"Yes sir. They are called the Egg Camerons."  
  
He went to a consol and turned on a screen. After punching a few buttons a diagram of a robotic turtle with a cannon on its back appeared.  
  
"It is an excellent ambush droid. Its sonic cannon can rip through most forms of armour plating. Speaking of armour, its shell can withstand all but the most powerful attacks. We estimate that in its withdrawn state (The turtle pulled itself into its shell.) it could withstand tank fire. We have also created a second model. (He pushed a few buttons and another cameron appeared. It was identical to the other one except it had a gold shell.) This is the Gold Cameron. Offensivly, it is identical to its brother. However, its shell is made of the strongest armour we have ever developed. We estimate it could withstand a direct hit from a tomahawk class cruise missile."  
  
"Hmm. Excellent. Dispatch them immediatly."  
  
"Way ahead of you sir. They were part of an invasion force which took the industrial distict of Station Square. We are using the factories there to stockpile supplies for our war fleet. We are especially interested in a new substance developed by their scientists. It is a red liquid which we found generates six times more energy than plutonium. With enough of this substance our ships and our troops could funtion for decades without re-energizing.  
  
"You are a genius. Get back to work."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
He left to join the rest of his team while Metal Sonic returned to his chambers.  
  
Metal pondered and thought,'Word of this would have spread quickly. My targets would have gone there to try and free the city. This could be an excellent opportunity.'  
  
He went to his computer and brought up a map of the globe.  
  
"Computer, determine the location of my enemies."  
  
"The targets are currently in West Station Square."  
  
"I knew it! Give me their exact location."  
  
The computer brought up a map of West Station Square with four icons representing each team. On inspection, it appeared teams were about to meet.

"Give me visual confirmation."  
  
At this a robot with a camera in the area activated and started moving in search of the targets.  
  
"Seek out the team led by Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
The robot found the team on top of a sky scraper with Chaotix.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
(West Station Square)

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega had fought long and hard through the energy plant and soon found themselves on the roof. There they saw three susspicious characters who happened to be Team Chaotix.  
  
"Man! Who are those creeps over there?!"  
  
Espio held out his hand to halt his comrads.  
  
"What's up Espio?"  
  
"And you are...?" He and the others turned around quickly to face Rouge and co.  
  
Rouge balled her fists and said,"Just whaddya think you're doing here?  
  
Vector said,"Who's this broad?"  
  
,"Our client's adversary perhaps."  
  
Charmy said,"You mean the BAD GUYS?!"  
  
Rouge exclaimed,"You guys don't fool me! I know what you're after! Better stay oughta my way!!"  
  
Charmy exclaimed,"ALRIGHT! Then let's do it!"  
  
Shadow yelled,"Bring it on!", and charged.  
  
He ran at Espio. Before the Chameleon could react, he and Shadow were thrown off the building, they were both able to recover and began running down the wall. Shadow aimed a homing attack but Espio dodged. Espio threw a few shurikens but Shadow avoided every one of them. This continued for about a minute until the two reached the streets and began running side by side down a blue path which took them to another roof top.  
  
"You can't win!"  
  
Shadow smirked and said,"We'll see about that."  
  
At this the two of them started fighting Kung-Fu style. Shadow fired a Chaos Spear but Espio jumped over the attack and countered with a shower of shurikans. Shadow dodged these. He ran-jumped at Espio and connected with a homing attack. Espio fell to the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"Give up?"

Espio smirked and said,"Not a chance." Then, much to Shadow's surprise, he disappeared.

Shadow did a double take and said,"What the..?!!". Before he could finish, he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He looked around to try and find the chameleon but was then hit hard in the stomach. He clutched his stomach and then felt a massive blow to the back of his head send him crashing into the ground.

Espio mockingly said,"Give up?"

Shadow got to his feet, shaking with rage. Then he calmed down and closed his eyes. He stood still and dropped his defenses.

Espio was a little surprised by this action. 'Guess he did give up.'

Shadow sat for a second and then suddenly did a back fist which connected with something solid. Espio re-appeared, cluthching his nose in agony.

He angerly said,"Cheap shot!"

Shadow smirked as he got into a fighting stance and made a 'come here' motion with his hand. Espio then charged his opponent.  
  
Mean while, Vector and Omega had begun their own grudge match and were going at it like pro-wrestlers. Vector punched Omega hard, sending him flying back about ten feet. Omega charged Vector and using his jets, jumped over him and managed to grab Vector from behind in a very painful submission hold. Vector yelled in pain as he felt his ribs being crushed.  
  
Omega in a monotone said,"Prepare to be destroyed!"  
  
Vector grunted,"Sorry. I've got other plans!"  
  
At this, Vector flipped Omega over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Vector struck a pose and said,"I ROCK!!"  
  
While Vector was distracted, Omega grabbed his tale and flung him into a nearby building.  
  
Omega looked at the hole his enemy had made on empact and said,"First rule of combat. Never drop your guard."  
  
Then the ground under Omega began to crack.  
  
Omega looked down. "What the....? (The ground crumbled.) AHHHH!!!"  
  
He lands in a basement complex. He looks around for a second before Vector runs in and grabs him from the front. He opens his mouth and unleashes a jet of fire in Omega's face.  
  
Omega clutched his face and screamed in pain,"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Before Omega could recover, Vector used his tale like a club to send him crashing into a wall.  
  
Vector smirked. "Second rule of combat. Before picking a fight, better know who you're up against!" As he gloated, a large number of missles went flying at the ceiling above him causing it to collapse on top of him. Omega appeared with his gun barrels smoking. If he had a mouth, he would've smirked. Suddenly the ruble exploded in all directions revealing Vector who was beyond furious.

"All right! No more Mr. Nice Guy!!  
  
Mean while, in the sky over head, Rouge and Charmy were facing each other down.  
  
Rouge said,"Ya know, maybe we could forget this?"  
  
Charmy chuckled,"What, you gonna chicken out?"  
  
Rouge smirked,"No. I just don't like picking on snot nosed brats.  
  
Charmy furiously screamed," Why you stupid little...!!  
  
Charmy charged at Rouge and aimed a kick to her head but Rouge dodged easily.  
  
"Your aim needs work, brat."  
  
"I AM NOT A BRAT!!!!!"  
  
He again charges Rouge who again dodges and then counters with a kick to Charmy's gut.  
  
"You are pathetic."  
  
"That's it!"

Charmy flew fast at Rouge and collided with her gut. She floated to the ground and Charmy followed. She quickly recovered.

"Not bad, for a brat."

Charmy had had enough. "STOP CALLING ME A BRAT!!"

He charged Rouge who, expecting another battering ram, raised her arm. But in mid-air, Charmy flipped over and revealed his stinger. Rouge couldn't dodge in time and the stinger left a large gash in her arm. The cut was big but not deep, so blood loss was easily stopped.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?"

Charmy just smiled and said,"Nighty night."

"Huh?" Suddenly Rouge's vision blurred. "What the..?" Before she could finish, she passed out.  
  
This did not go unnoticed.  
  
"ROUGE!!!"  
  
Shadow dodged another blow and then hit Espio hard enough to throw him off. He then ran over to Rouge to check her injuries.  
  
"Omega?!"  
  
On cue, Omega came crashing out of a nearby building and landed right next to Rouge and Shadow.  
  
"Why that...!"  
  
"Forget him! Rouge needs help!"  
  
At this the three warriors made their retreat.  
  
Charmy jumped for joy,"YESSSS!!!"  
  
Charmy was then grabed by Vector in a vice grip.  
  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!! We may steal but we never kill!! THAT'S OUR POLICY!!!!!!"  
  
"Relax. My venom isn't dangerous. She'll just be out for a few hours."  
  
Espio, who had just re-joined the two, asked,"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Vector scratched his head and said,"Uh...sorry."  
  
(Bullet Station)  
  
"Hmmm. A bit anti-climatic. Find the team led by Amy Rose Hedgehog.  
  
Please RR?


	7. Chapter 7

Working.

Disclaimer: I do not, never did, and most likely will never own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Metal Overlord

pt.7

(Bullet station)

Metal Sonic was at his control center. He had just witnissed a battle between Chaotix and Dark.

"A bit anti-climatic. Seek out the team led by Amy Rose Hedgehog."

At this the spy-bot sought out its new targets. It soon found them facing down Sonic and co.

"Maybe this will be more entertaining."

(West Station Square)

Amy happily said,"Gotcha, my darling Sonic!"

Sonic, shocked, said,"Amy, what are you doin here?

"Sonic, this time there's no way outta marrying me!"

"Amy, knock it off! Theres no time ta play."

"Sonic, give up! This time your mine!"

Knuckles muttered,"Are you playing with that girl's heart again Sonic?"

Sonic whispered "If we get outta this, remind me to kill you!"

Cream stepped up and said,"Mr. Sonic, isn't Chocola with you?!"

Big then yelled,"Froggy, where are you?!"

Tails then said,"Huh? We've been with Sonic all this time and we don't remember seeing Froggy or Chocola!"

"Well then, (unsheathes her hammer) we'll just have to refresh your memory!"

At this the three warriors performed a rocket accel.

Tails panicked and yelled,"Everyone! Get outta the way!"

They all dived aside barely avoiding the attack. Amy recovered and went to take on Sonic. Her fellows begin attacking their own counter parts.

"Give back Froggy and Chocola! You won't get away with it!

"I swear I don't know Froggy or Cheese's brother! You got me mixed up with someone else!"

"Then explain this!"

At this, Amy pulled out a newspaper clipping that showed what looked like Sonic taking Froggy and Chocola. Needless to say, Sonic's eyes shot wide open.

"Oh no."

"Tell us where they are or I break your legs!"

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Not a chance!"

At this, Amy attacked with her hammer. Sonic barely avoided the attack.

"Looks like it's time ta get serious!"

Meanwhile, Knuckles was having his own problems.

"Give back Froggy!!"

"This is obviously a misunderstanding. Let's just..."

Before he could finish, Big sent his wrecking ball-like lure smashing into him. He recovered quickley and stared at the massive feline.

"Well if you won't listen to reason, I'll just let my fists do the talking!"

At this Knuckles charged Big and delivered a powerful blow to his stomach. To his surprise his punch literally bounced off.

"What the...?!"

Big simply chuckled and slammed Knuckles across the platform. Knuckles recovered and looked at him, still a little shocked.

"He's as soft as a marshmellow! Have to rethink this."

"Give back Froggy or else!"

"We don't have him!"

"LIAR!!"

"Oh boy."

Meanwhile, Tails and Cream took to the sky.

"Please tell us where Chocola is!"

"I told you we haven't seen them!"

"I didn't wanna do this but you asked for it!"

At that Cream launched a flurry of punches and kicks which Tails managed to dodge.

"Cream! This is all just a mis-understanding. Let's talk this out!"

"You big liar! We have proof Mr. Sonic took Chocola! Now tell me where he is!"

"I don't wanna fight you but you leave me no choice."

At this Tails charged Cream who followed suit. They each reached each other in mid-air and began furiously attacking eachother.

Meanwhile, Amy was still pressing her attack against Sonic.

"Hold still! I don't want you to be to damaged when we go on our honeymoon!"

"Amy! I've never hit a girl in my life, but you are pushing it!"

"Bring it on!"

At this Amy jumped in the air and used her hammer to create a cyclone which went flying straight at Sonic.

"OH CRA..!!"

He got sucked into the tornado and sent flying to the edge of the arena. He managed to grab the edge before going over.

"That was close. (Looks at Amy) So you wanna play rough do ya?!"

At this Sonic charged Amy and began running in circles around her at high speeds.

"What are you..? (Suddenly lifted off the ground) What the...?! (Tornado got worse) OH NO!!! (Got thrown sky high) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Good bye and good riddance!"

Meanwhile, with the power houses.

"What is with this guy?!"

"Tell me where Froggy is!!!"

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!!"

"That's it! No mercy anymore!!"

"Oh crap! There's gotta be a way to hurt this guy!" 'From what I can see, his face is his only vulnerable point. But I can't get a blow to the head as long as he's swinging that pole around, unless.....'

Big yelled,""You're going down!"

"Not today!"

Knuckles launched an offensive which Big countered with his fishing line.

"Time ta get serious! (He ran at Big who began attacking with his fishing line) Gotta time this just right."

Knuckles began ducking and running in every direction and Big followed him.

"Just a little more."

"Hold still!" (Suddenly Knuckles stopped) Now I got ya...huh?!"

Big realized he couldn't move. He looked down and saw to his horror that he was tied up in his own fishing line.

"Oh no."

Knuckles cracked his knuckles (AN: No pun intended) and said,"This is gonna be fun. "

At this Knuckles relentlessly punched Big's face.

In a daze, Big said,"Look at all the frogs."

Then Knuckles delivered a powerful blow sending Big flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What a die hard."

Meanwhile Tails and Cream had just reached a stopping point.

"GIVE BACK CHOCOLA!!"

"I DON'T HAVE HIM!"

"LIAR!!"

At this Cream charged Tails who blocked her attack and managed to whack her out of the arena. Tails turned to survey his comrades and saw they had won.

"Yeah! Alright!"

Knuckled looked up and said,"Your chivalry's about to be tested."

"Huh? (Looked to his left just in time to receive a punishing knee in his gut from Cream who used her flying abilities to recover from Tails' earlier attack) OHHFF!"

"I'm sorry but play time is over!"

Cream was about to launch a second offensive when Tails quickly droped down and got behind her where he grabed her by the ears.

"You asked for this!! (He began spinning in place faster and faster) SAYONARA!!!

At this Tails threw Cream straight into orbit.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Tails dropped down to rejoin his team mates.

He said,"That was unpleasent."

Sonic said,"Let's get outta here, before they come back!"

At this they made their way out of the city.

(Bullet Station)

"Hmmm. That was an excellent source of data. But I still need more to complete my evolution. (Began typing on his computer) Give me a print out of all information gathered from the previous fight. (The computer ejected a few sheets of paper) Now to inform the troops."

He walked to the Science Division's quarters where he found them working on the newest editions to his army.

"My lord! You honor us with your presense."

"Dispense with the pleasentries. Look at this".

He handed over the information.

"Well let's see. (He began reading, suddenly his eyes shot wide open) This is..! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!! No organic could fight at this level! It's unheard of! Inconceavable!"

"I warned you not to underestimate Sonic. Our new forces must be able to fight them on their own terms. Get to it!"

"Y..Yes sir!"

Well there you have it. Please RR.


	8. Chapter 8

I have returned! At last, I've re-written all of my original chapters and can start writing something new. HALLALUYA!!

Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned Sonic?

Metal Overlord

pt. 8

(Bullet Station)

Metal Sonic had just finished observing two battles between his targets. He had returned to his chambers to contemplate his plans.

"If I keep collecting data at this rate, I'll be indestructable! It'll be a while beore I can gather data on their fighting abilities again. Maybe I should look into their pasts, get inside their heads. Computer, bring up all available data on Sonic and the others."

"Searching.......Data found."

"Bring it up."

Metal Sonic spent the next few hours skimming through files. So far he had found little tangible information.

"What was I thinking! There is nothing here I can us.....Hold the phone."

Metal had just spotted a file that had looked like one of Eggman's private folders"

"What do we have here? Well, only one way to find out."

He opened the file and was surprised to find Eggman's diary.

Apr 13, 2067

It has been six days since the incident on ARK. I have been going over my operations in an attempt to find the flaw which led to the failure. I'm fooling my self. I know what went wrong. Shadow betrayed me and used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to send the ARK on a collision course with the Earth which would've destroyed the entire planet and all life on it. I still can not beleive my own grandfather was the mastermind behind that incident. Now I know where my evil, genious mind came from. I am still unsure as to why Shadow suddenly chose to help us stop the process he himself fought so hard to start. Amy Rose was the last person to speak with him before his change of heart. She most likely played a hand in it. I can not be entirely sure since she refused to speak to any of us about the conversation.

Apr 27, 2067

A remarkable find! One of my scouts has brought back what it thought was a meteorite. As soon as I saw it, I realized this was no meteor but a living creature. It took me a moment longer to recognize what it was because it had been horribly dis-figured. After a moment of examing it, I realized that it was a hedgehog but not just any hedgehog, it was Shadow! At first I thought I was dreaming. I mean, what are the odds?! But in any case, I at first was going to salvage what I could of his DNA. But when I annalyzed him to determine the exact time of death , I was asstounded to detect life readings. He was still alive! He had somehow survived the intense heat of atmospheare entry and the empact of the crash! He truly was the ultimate life form. However, he needed medical treatment immediatly or he wouldn't last much longer. He saved my life. I should repay that debt.

May 7, 2067

Shadow has been placed in a rejuvination tank. He is healing at a remarkable rate, considering his injuries. In fact, his wounds have yet to even leave scars! Unfortunatly, he suffered massive blunt trauma to the cranium in the crash. As a result, even if he fully recovers he will most likely suffer total amnessia. In light of this, it may be more humane to leave him in stasis. I will need more time to consider this.

Jun 15, 2067

Shadow has yet to fully recover. I have decided to use his genetic material to begin a cloning opperation. An army of Shadows at my command would make even the mightiest millitary force tremble in terror. At last, the Eggman Empire shall be a reality!

Jul 28, 2067

I haven't got much time! I must soon evacuate! G.U.N. has found this base and have begun their attack. My defenses can't hold them forever! I have placed Shadow in a vault that should protect him from G.U.N. It was designed to withstand even a surface peircing nuclear bomb. The electronic lock contains the most advanced anti-hacking systems ever developed. As added protection, I have placed E-123 in the vault with him. This way, even if G.U.N. somehow manages to get in, they will have to deal with the ultimate E-Series Robot. I shall take my leave of this place for now. I may never return but it makes little difference.

Metal Sonic closed the file and thought over what he had just heard.

"Shadow clones. If I remember the information, Shadow was created using chaos. Meaning he is practically a walking Chaos Emerald. If I could create clones of him, I would have a limitless energy supply!"

Metal Sonic rushed to the Science division's quarters and found them upgradding the Egg Pawns and Flippers with heavy armour.

"My lord, pleaseure to see you."

"I have a project for you."

"Yes sir?"

He explained his plans to the droid.

"It is an excellent idea sir!"

"I want a cloning facility installed into my flag ship."

"At once sir!"

The droid and his team began drawing up skimatics for the installation. And Metal returned to his quarters.

I know this sucked but I decided I should add my take on the Shadow clones. Please RR?


	9. Chapter 9

I have returned. Many thanks to those who reveiwed.

Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. Why do we write these stupid things?

Metal Overlord

pt.9

(Bullet Station)

Metal Sonic was overseeing the new addition to his flag ship. A builder droid walked up to him.

It said,"The installation is complete, my lord. All we need now is DNA."

He replied "The science team is searching the area where Shadow fought Espio. He bled. There should be a useable blood sample."

Just then, a small aircraft landed in the docking bay. The science team stepped out and approached Metal Sonic.

"My lord, we have the sample."

"Can it be used?"

"Yes sir. We were able to prevent contamination."

"Excellent. Prepare the chambers."

The droids snapped a salute and activated the cloning system.

The science leader went to a slot and injected the blood sample.

A computer voice said,"Annalyzing DNA....Analysis complete."

Suddenly information was displayed.

Species: Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Hair color: Multiple genes. Black ,dominent. Red and Wight, recessive.

Eye color: Red

It went on to display hight, metabolism, brain patterns, etc.

"Beginning cloneing procedure"

The machine activated and began the long process of creating clones in each of the hundreds of pods in the room.

Metal said, "I'll be in the control room if something happens."

The droids said,"Yes sir!", and returned to their work. Metal left the ship yard and wentto his chambers where he activated his computer.

The computer said,"What is your wish, Metal Sonic?"

"Locate my enemies."

"Searching......Targets found. They are located in Casino Park."

"Excellent. Summon the androids."

Minutes later, four copies of Eggman entered the room.

"You summoned us, my lord?"

"Yes. I want you to take a large attack force and wait in Bingo Highway. You are eachto intercept a designated group of fighters. Understood?"

"YES SIR!"

They left to carry out their mission when Metal stopped one of them.

"Something else, master?", it asked.

"Yes. I have decided to perform a little experiment. You will be the one to confront the team led by Shadow. If he asks about his memories, tell him (whispers). Understood?"

"SIR! Yes sir!"

The android left to rejoin the others. Metal turned to his computer.

"Computer. Send fifty spy bots to Bingo Highway."

"As you wish. The spy bots have been deployed."

Metal chuckled and said,"So it begins."

I know this sucked. I'm going out of town so I figured I'd hurry up and post something. Next chapter is what you've been waiting for. Violence! RR


End file.
